Drunken Minds Think Sober Thoughts
by juuicystufff
Summary: For Massie her entire lifes been a joke to her, All Derrick wants is to be in on the joke with her. Massington. :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Let me know what you think of this, if I get some good reviews and feedback I will definitely be continuing this. I have some great ideas, but I'd like to hear yours too!

**Disclaimed! :D**

**Drunken Minds, Think Sober Thoughts.**

**Chapter one**

Twenty-two year old Massie Block walked into the local San Francisco bar located close to her apartment. The bar was small and quaint, it had a few booths set up on the far right side and a small rarely used dance floor on the left. Massie found herself coming to the bar quite often ever since she moved to California. The bartender, Joe, who was in his early 50's knew Massie quite well. He even had a drink ready for her every night she came in, a gin and tonic with no ice. Plenty of people at the bar knew Massie, all of them were much, much older than her. Massie counted most of them as family. Although, you don't usually get drunk every night with your family, but for Massie that's the closest thing she could get to a family.

So this dreary Wednesday night Massie could not wait to have her drink and forget the world until the next morning. However, when she walked in discovering her drink was not ready. Massie was a mixture of shocked and furious.

Massie looked around and spotted Mary Ann and her husband Paul sitting on two stools at the end of the bar enjoying a rum and coke. Massie strutted over.

"Oh, Hello there Massie, I didn't see you walk in! How's things?" Mary Ann asked in her gingery sweet voice.

"Hi Mary Ann, Paul, I'd love to talk, but I really need a drink…Is Joe busy?"

"Oh, darling Joe didn't tell you? He's on vacation, taking his sweetheart down to Florida, he sure can be quite the romantic unlike some people who forget your anniversary and make up for it by taking you to Mcdonald's for one dollar sundaes! I mean really Paul? Twenty years together and this is what I get?" Mary Ann babbled on while her husband shook her head.

"So whose working the bar!" Massie was on the verge of a meltdown. In a minute she was going to jump over the bar and get her drink herself.

"Oh, Paul hired his neighbor, he's quite nice and if I might say he's rather very good looking, young, oh like your age Massie! You should really talk to him, he's such a charmer, and he can make a mean rum and coke! I didn't catch his name though." Mary Ann could talk for hours if you let her.

Massie sighed, "Well, where is he?"

Mary Ann looked around, "Oh, right there dear!"

Emerging from the stock room came a tall shaggy blonde haired man. He had a small towel over his right shoulder. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He poured a drink into a glass and handed it to one of the other locals giving her a dazzling pearly white smile. Even his beautiful chocolate brown eyes were smiling. Massie would've took note of this man's looks, but instead she strutted over to him.

"Can I puh-lease get a tonic and gin, no ice?"

The guy looked at Massie amused, "Can I puh-lease see an id miss?"

Massie looked at this guy in disbelief, not once has she ever been asked to see her id while coming here, "What? Why?"

The guy chuckled, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you have to be 21 to drink here."

"I'm twenty-two!" Massie almost shouted, her day was stressful enough and all she wanted to do was drink, not put up with an indecent asshole like him.

"You don't look a day over eighteen; I'll believe it when I see that id."

Massie pulled out her id, and whipped it at him.

"Rawr, someone's a bit feisty. I believe you now. What was it you wanted Miss Block?" he said glancing down at her id.

"Gin and tonic, no ice, and May I have my id back?"

He handed it back to her, "That's quite a picture there, Massie."

"I don't think someone like you can have the privilege of saying my first name."

He smirked as he poured her drink, "Someone like me, eh?

"Yes, someone like you, do you have hearing problems or something?" Massie said starting to really hate this guy.

"Nope, can't say I do. Here's your drink miss." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks." Massie sighed.

"So, what's a pretty gal like you doing in a place like this?"

Massie half-smiled, "I'm here almost every day, this place is like home."

"This place? How?"

Massie downed her drink, "I wouldn't understand someone like you to understand."

"There ya go with that someone like me bull crap again."

Massie laughed, "Make me another."

He grabbed her glass and started pouring the same drink again, "So you say you come her often?"

"That I do."

"So we'll be seeing lots of each other, Block"

"Guess so…" Massie trailed off. She looked up to his chocolate brown eyes that looked like they were trying to say something, but then he looked back down at her drink.

"Here you are." He slid the drink over.

Thanks, umm..?"

"Derrick. Derrick Harrington." He smiled extending his hand.

"My pleasure Mr. Harrington." Massie said as she took it.

"Please, call me Derrick" he smiled shaking her hand.

"Derrick." Massie smiled back not letting go of his firm handshake.

**Review! Review! Review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, I updated… (: Well, I don't have too much to say, just please leave a review about what you think!**

**Disclaimed :D**

**Drunken Minds Think Sober Thoughts**

**Chapter two**

Six gin and tonics later Massie was really starting to show Derrick a side of her many people have seen before, her drunk side. Massie was babbling on about god knows what, but Derrick just nodded intently, commenting every now and then.

"I want anotherrrr!" Massie slurred out.

"I just made you one, Block!"

"Noooo?"

Derrick sighed, and grabbed a new glass, and then he ran over to the sink and poured water into it. He handed it back to Massie.

She gulped it down. "I think that's the best one tonight."

Derrick chuckled to himself; the last two drinks had been only water.

"What's the time of day?" Massie said laying her head down.

Derrick glanced at the clock on the wall. "12:30"

"I think I should go home." Massie trailed off.

"You're not driving anywhere Massie."

"Of course not, that's why I take the bus!"

"The bus? At this time of night?" Derrick's voice rose. "Massie, are you crazy? Do you know what could happen to you?"

"Derrick, it's the bus… I've taken it since I was five years old."

"The school bus and the public bus are way different. I'm driving you."

Massie giggled uncontrollably, "Nope!" Massie got up and started stumbling towards the door.

Derrick made his way out to the other side of the bar when Massie fell face first towards the wooden ground.

"Shit." Derrick mumbled.

"Owww…" Massie groaned.

Derrick rushed over to Massie and started to lift her up.

"Don't touch me!" Massie snapped.

Derrick let go right away and Massie went falling straight down to the floor, again.

Massie let out a whimper.

"Need help?" Derrick laughed.

"No!" Massie snapped. She started to get up, but her arms started to shake and she fell down again.

Derrick watched in amusement.

"Help…" Massie groaned.

Derrick laughed, and grabbed Massie's arms and pulled her up. She stumbled forward and slammed against Derrick's toned chest. Derrick wrapped one of his arms around Massie's slim waist to hold her up.

"You're coming with me." Derrick said grabbing his keys and walking out of the empty bar. He locked the door and carried Massie to his beat up pickup truck and buckled her into the passenger seat.

Derrick got in the car and looked over at Massie.

Her eyes were closed, she looked so at peace. Derrick couldn't help but notice a small freckle on her nose. He took note of her bow shaped lips, ski slope nose, and rosy cheeks. Massie's eyes fluttered open to catch Derrick staring at her.

"We aren't even moving yet?" Massie groaned.

Derrick quickly looked away. "Right. Uh, Massie, where am I going?"

"That way!" Massie said pointing to the left.

"Are you sure?" Derrick laughed.

"Maybe…"

"Massie, how am I supposed to take you home if I don't know where you live?"

"This is why I take the bus; he knows where I live at least!"

Derrick sighed. "I guess you can stay at my place or something."

Derrick waited for her response, but came nothing.

Derrick looked to see Massie's eyes closed, lips parted, and her chest moving up then down. He smiled at the sleeping beauty in his car.

Derrick started the car and sped off into the nightlife.

The next morning Massie woke up dazed and confused. However, this is usually how Massie wakes up every morning, but instead she's usually in her bed, not someone else's.

Massie looked around, then down at herself.

She was fully clothed, "Thank God." Massie thought.

She slowly crept out of bed, walking down the halls of the mysterious apartment she was in.

She walked into the closely packed living room and found a man lying on the couch eyes closed, sleeping. Massie didn't want anything to do with this man so she walked out of the apartment.

Except there was one problem, Massie had no idea where she was.

**Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
